The Invader of the Opera
The Invader of the Opera is the final film in the Invader Zim film series. It follows around on Zim's final adventure before conquering the Earth: becoming the Invader of the Opera! Plot 'Prologue' At the Paris Opéra in 1911, an auction of old props is underway. Lot 665, purchased by the elderly Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny (Dib), is a music box in the shape of a monkey; he eyes it fondly, noting that its details appear "exactly as she said." Lot 666 is a shattered chandelier which, the auctioneer says, has a connection to "the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera...a mystery never fully explained." As the chandelier illuminates, reassembles itself, and slowly rises over the audience to its old position in the rafters, the years roll back and the theatre returns to its 1880s grandeur. ("Overture") Act I It is now 1881. As Carlotta (Jessica), the Opéra's resident soprano prima donna, rehearses for that evening's performance, a backdrop collapses without warning. "The Phantom! He's here!" the excited cast members whisper. The Opera's new owners, Firmin and André, try to downplay the incident, but Carlotta refuses to continue and storms offstage. Madame Giry (Robot Mom), the Opéra's ballet mistress, tells Firmin and André (Almighty Tallest) that Christine Daaé (Gaz), a Swedish chorus girl and orphaned daughter of a prominent violinist, has been "well taught", and could sing Carlotta's role. Rather than cancel the performance, the owners reluctantly audition Christine, and to their surprise, she is equal to the challenge. ("Think of Me"). Backstage after her triumphant debut, Christine confesses to her best friend Meg (Madame Giry's daughter) (Tak) that she knows her mysterious teacher only as an invisible "Angel of Music" ("Angel of Music"). The new patron, Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny, finds Christine in her dressing room. It is revealed that they were once childhood friends. ("Little Lotte") Christine reminds Raoul about the "Angel of Music" stories that her late father used to tell them, and confides that the Angel has visited her, and taught her to sing. Raoul nonchalantly dismisses this notion, and invites her to dinner. After Raoul leaves, a very jealous Angel of Music appears as an image in Christine's mirror. ("Angel of Music/The Mirror") Christine begs him to reveal himself. The Phantom (Zim) guides Christine through the mirror into a ghostly underground realm. ("The Phantom of the Opera") They cross a subterranean lake to his secret lair deep beneath the Opera House, an eerie place containing a pipe organ, a throne, and a life-sized doll resembling Christine, clothed in a wedding gown. The Phantom explains that he has chosen Christine to sing his music ("The Music of the Night"). As the Phantom composes music at his organ, ("I Remember...") Christine awakens to the sound of the monkey music box. She slips up behind the Phantom, lifts his mask, and beholds his face. The Phantom rails against her curiosity, then ruefully expresses his longing to look normal and to be loved by Christine ("Stranger Than You Dreamt It"). In the Opera House, Joseph Buquet (Lard Nar), the Opéra's chief stagehand, who (like Mme. Giry) inexplicably knows a lot about the Phantom, regales everyone with tales of the "Opera Ghost" and his terrible Punjab lasso ("Magical Lasso"). Mme. Giry warns Buquet to exercise restraint. In the managers' office, Madame Giry delivers a note from the Phantom: He demands that Christine replace Carlotta in the new opera, ''Il Muto'' ("Notes..."). Firmin and Andre assure the enraged Carlotta that she will remain the star, ("Prima Donna") but during her performance, disaster strikes ("Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh"). The Phantom reduces Carlotta's voice to a frog-like croak. The backdrop lifts to reveal the corpse of Buquet, hanging from the rafters by the Punjab lasso. In the ensuing melee, Christine escapes with Raoul to the roof, where she tells him about her subterranean rendezvous with the Phantom. Raoul is skeptical ("Why Have You Brought Me Here?/Raoul, I've Been There"), but swears to love and protect her always ("All I Ask of You"). The Phantom, who has overheard their conversation, is heartbroken. He angrily vows revenge against Raoul ("All I Ask of You (Reprise)"), and the Opera's mighty chandelier crashes to the floor as the curtain falls. 'Act II' Six months later, in the midst of the gala masquerade ball ("Masquerade"), the Phantom makes his first appearance since the chandelier disaster. He announces that he has written an opera entitled Dan Jam Triumphant: Space Jam!. He demands that it be produced immediately ("Why So Silent?"), with Christine, who is now engaged to Raoul, in the lead role. He then seizes Christine's engagement ring and vanishes. Raoul demands that Madame Giry tell him about the Phantom. She replies that he is a brilliant musician and magician, born with a terrifyingly deformed face, who escaped from captivity in a traveling freak show and disappeared. Raoul hatches a plan to use Dan Jam Triumphant: Space Jam! as a trap to capture the Phantom. ("Notes/Twisted Every Way") Christine, torn between her love for Raoul and her reluctance to see the Phantom imprisoned again, visits her father's grave ("Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"). The Phantom appears, ("Wandering Child") but Raoul arrives to protect her. ("Bravo, Monsieur!") The Phantom vows to destroy them both. Dan Jam Triumphant: Space Jam! debuts, with Christine and Ubaldo Piangi (Skoodge), the Opéra's leading tenor, singing the lead roles. ("The Point of No Return") During their duet, Christine suddenly realizes she is singing not with Piangi, but the Phantom himself. Christine tears off his mask to expose his hideous face to the audience, as Piangi is found strangled backstage. The Phantom seizes Christine and flees the theatre. A mob is soon in hot pursuit. Madame Giry tells Raoul about the Phantom's subterranean lair, reminding him to beware the Punjab lasso. In the lair, Christine is compelled to don a wedding dress. ("Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer") Raoul finds the lair, but the Phantom captures him with his lasso. He tells Christine he will free Raoul if she agrees to stay with him forever; if she refuses, Raoul will die. ("Final Lair") Christine tells the Phantom it is his soul, not his face, that is distorted, and kisses him. The Phantom, having experienced kindness and compassion for the first time, sets them both free. Christine returns the ring he gave her, and listens in pity as he tells her he loves her. She then forces herself to turn away, and leaves with Raoul. The Phantom, weeping, sings a brief reprise of "The Music of the Night" before sitting on his throne and covering himself with his cape. The mob storms the lair, and Meg pulls away the cape, but the Phantom has vanished; only his mask remains, but a small shadow over Meg explains the Phantom had dissapeared and is using a light to fool Meg, or is she....? .